


Old Guard

by Blueeucalyptus



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Age Difference, Dom/sub, Group Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeucalyptus/pseuds/Blueeucalyptus
Summary: Veld teaches the new guard how it's done.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Reeve Tuesti, Rufus Shinra/Reeve Tuesti/Tseng/Veld, Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Rufus Shinra/Veld, Tseng/Veld (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Old Guard

Slow...

...They were too damn slow. Tseng and Reeve they treated Rufus like he was a fragile rose they picked from the garden and handled him just as delicately. But Veld he knew better. No, Rufus Shinra was no fragile rose, maybe on the outside but inside he was all thorns from the receptacle to the stem. 

Reeve and Tseng would do well not to underestimate Rufus Shinra. 

Veld pushed Tseng and Reeve aside on their king-sized bed. The bed was covered in the most expensive silk, in Shinra red of course. Veld thinks it’s a fitting sight considering that the heir to the Shinra throne is currently lying on top of the bed. Naked and spread eagle. Rufus's hands were bound tightly with an obsidian rope which was anchored onto each end of the bed. What completed the sight was the cock ring that laid right on Rufus' pretty pink dick. 

It was a delectable sight. One that Reeve and Tseng were ruined by being too stiff, too gentle. A moment such as this requires a firm and _experienced_ hand. No wonder why Rufus asked Veld for help because his lovers are being too soft with him. 

“Not like this Veld grunted, straddling over Rufus’ himself. “Watch me.” 

Tseng when Veld pushed him aside, immediately stepped back. “Yes, sir,” he said. Of course, there were no protests from Tseng for being rudely pushed away from his lover. He was dutiful to a fault.

Reeve on the other hand his eyes did flicker for a moment like he was going to protest. He was somehow ever even more gentle than Tseng when it came to Rufus and Reeve appeared as if he disapproved of Veld’s _rough_ handling. When the first moan of pleasure appeared from Rufus after Veld bite his inner thigh, strong enough to leave a ruddy indentation, Reeve’s mouth clamped up. He was in the presence of a master and he was in no position to argue. 

For the next half-hour Veld taught Reeve and Tseng on the best way to take Rufus apart and put him back together. Veld’s own hand left Rufus’ ass raw but aching for more. "That's how," Veld said with a slight maniac grin on his lips as he hit Rufus' ass." 

"You-" 

_Slap-_

"-Tame-" 

_Slap_

"-Your lover-"

_Slap_

"If he doesn't listen. Especially this one. This one _never_ listens" 

_Slap, Slap, Slap_

Rufus' screams were delicious and the sound of it when straight into Veld's groin. It was a pity they didn’t gag him, though. Veld would have loved to see Rufus muffled cries itching to convey his true feelings but just not being allowed to.

After that his fingers torturously stretched Rufus, just brushing right up on his prostate. But just not enough to allow Rufus the gratification he oh-so-desired. 

“Please!” Rufus begged unable to take any more. 

“Perhaps we are going too far,” Reeve said flinching. 

“He’s too loud, gag him,” Veld ordered. 

Reeve opened his mouth to protest once more but one look at Veld's eyes he decided it was probably better for both him and Rufus if he obeyed Veld's orders. Reeve moved his body to grab his discarded tie on the foot of the bed-

“-What do you think you are doing?! No, use your cock.” 

“What? I can't-” 

“-It's either you or Tseng. Tell me who do you prefer to gag him?" 

That broke Reeve’s resolve. He didn't want to degrade Rufus but he also wanted whatever piece of Rufus he could get. Now that Veld’s in charge he was willing to take whatever chunk he could. 

“I’m sorry for this, Reeve said before lowering his cock onto Rufus’ mouth. 

Rufus doesn’t seem to care that his lover was gagging him with his cock. In fact he appeared eager for Reeve’s dick in his mouth and he certainly sucked that cock like eagerly as a 20 Gil whore on the edge of the Wall Market. 

Tseng watched carefully at the sight in front of him. His hand twitching over his own arousal watching his lover getting his mouth fucked by his other lover. Veld couldn’t even imagine what a rousing sight it must be for Tseng. 

Not wanting Tseng to be left out of the fun, he curled his fingers and beckoned Tseng over. “Take care of him,” 

Tseng nodded. There was hesitation in his movements that was displayed momentarily. Perhaps it was because it was the fact that his mentor was watching him. If that was the case Tseng didn’t show it for long. Narrowing his eyes in determination, Tseng prepared Rufus abused hole one last time. He covered his manhood with liberal amounts of lube all in while Rufus watched with tear-soaked eyes with Reeve cock deep inside his mouth. 

It was a delicious sight. One that Reeve must have thought too cause he not so discretely took a picture of Rufus and then at Tseng as entered Rufus

“Ahh!” Rufus cried out in a mixture of pain and an absolute pleasure. It was so sudden that Reeve who busily recording the entire event through his camera wasn’t prepared. His cock sunk deeper into Rufus' mouth making him choke. 

Immediately pulling back, Reeve laid next to Rufus. Whispering, “I’m sorry, dear," while brushing away Rufus’ sweaty bangs. 

Veld wanted to roll his eyes. The man he was too soft. How the hell he managed to worm his way up into the high ranks of the Shinra company and subsequently the Vice President' bed with a demeanour like that Veld would never understand. “He loves it,” Veld dismissed and, "Just fuck his mouth." 

Reeve gazes at Rufus for an answer but he was far too gone. He was completely engrossed in the sensation of Tseng inside of him. 

Speaking of which, _‘why should Rufus get to have all the fun?’_

The way Tseng’s powerful muscles shook every time he slammed inside Rufus, it made for a delicious sight. Veld enjoyed watching Tseng fuck Rufus but he knew he would like it more if it was him who was inside Tseng. 

His movements were silent, to the point Tseng didn’t notice he was right on top of him until it was too late. A small gasp escaped Tseng’s mouth when Veld’s oil-slicked fingers entered him. Veld should be almost disappointed that his protege didn’t have more awareness- but that’s a conversation for another day. “Don’t mind me,” Veld says as he began to stretch Tseng. “Keep going.” 

Tseng nods and continued to fuck Rufus while Veld fucked him with his fingers. His face was almost as flushed at Rufus towards the end of it- and Veld could see Tseng was getting close. 

  
Grabbing Tseng’s hips he pulled his away from Rufus. Both the younger men whined at the loss of contact. 

However in Tseng’s case not for long as he was directed and settled over Veld’s manhood. The older director enjoyed Tseng shuddering as his hole took Veld’s sizable cock inside of him in one whole swoop. “Ride,” Veld ordered and Tseng didn’t need to be told twice. Veld leaned back and moved his hips while enjoyed himself watching Tseng’s ass fucking itself over his dick. 

In front of him, Rufus whimpered, unlike the two bodyguards he had no relief.

“Take over,” Veld told Reeve who was hovering over Rufus and quietly watching Veld and Tseng. He seemed to be unsure of what he should be doing. Veld had no qualms over giving Reeve orders. It seemed Rufus was right, Tseng and Reeve needed a firm old hand to guide them through to satisfy their cravings. 

Reeve like Tseng didn’t need to be told twice. He may think that Veld didn’t notice but he did. Veld noticed everything. There was a hint of jealousy in Reeve’s eyes when it was Tseng who entered Rufus first. It was there, only for a moment. It seems even someone as kind-hearted as Reeve is also not entirely immune to the green-eyed monster. That’s why Veld gave him the opportunity. Essentially to redeem himself. 

As he watched Reeve enter Rufus, he was far gentler with him. As one would expect. Veld had to admit he was slightly disappointed. It would have been nice to see Reeve succumb to his jealously and allow that energy to translate in the bedroom. No, such a thing happened.

Reeve stayed true to himself. The Director didn’t have one tough bone in his body. Reeve he fu-no made love to Rufus. It was sweet, almost sickenly sweet how he whispered honeyed-words into Rufus’ ears and giving him loving kisses all of his body as Reeve entered him over and over again. Veld shook his head there is no way Rufus is going to come but he seems to enjoy it. Perhaps during a hard session, all Rufus does need is some words of encouragement in-between. Perhaps that's why Rufus seems to enjoy Reeve company, considering he seems to be Tseng's opposite in more ways than one. 

Tseng on the other hand was going on the ride of his life. He was eager to please Veld and in turn ready to be pleased himself. “Good boy,” Veld tells Tseng. Brushing his hair away from his shoulder and biting him on the junction between his neck and shoulder. No matter how many times he entered Tseng over the years it will never be enough. Veld certainly loved to please him too. 

However, neither Reeve nor Tseng lasted for long. Perhaps it was because they watched Veld have his way with Rufus for so long and now they finally had a moment to relieve themselves of their lust they took it with gusto. 

Reeve he came first with a cry on his lips and Tseng came after right on Veld’s hand. Leaving Veld and Rufus to find release on each other. “Get off me,” Veld grunted as Tseng and once again pushed Reeve aside. 

_'It seems as usual if you want to finish something you have to do it yourself._ ' Veld took out Rufus’ cock ring and threw it on the floor. Rufus was still loose from his session with Reeve so Veld didn’t bother to prepare. He entered inside Rufus and the young man took his dick just as well as Tseng did. 

His entire body thrashed around in raw passion and pleasure. Tseng and Reeve laid beside Rufus giving him kisses and Veld led him to his orgasm. 

Veld came hard inside the VP first and Rufus was not far behind and spilled all over Veld’s stomach. 

Afterwards, they all untied Rufus whispered words of encouragement and thanks. Before cleaning each other up and sleeping together.

Veld, however, left them before dawn. It was an enjoyable night but he will let the young men enjoy themselves alone when they wake up. Veld's only hope was that this old dog managed to treat the new ones a few new tricks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't cancel me!


End file.
